Pacar untuk Miss Cupid
by White Ryuu Kirei
Summary: Sakura yang dijuluki Miss Cupid nggak pernah sekalipun pacaran.. tapi ketika sekolahnya kedatangan murid baru, Sakura langsung menyukai murid baru tersebut. Akan tetapi, dia harus mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam ketika Ino, juga menyukai murid baru itu.


Hai minna-san ketemu lagi sama White ^^

Ini fic kedua White dan merupakan fic pertama di fandom Naruto..

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah White baca dan kisah nyata White sendiri. Jadi banyak yang White ubah ceritanya ^o^

Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kesalahan dan Typo, namanya juga manusia XD

Oke deh langsung aja,, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review yaa :)

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rolling Star milik Yui**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sakura yang dijuluki Miss Cupid oleh teman-temannya mendapatkan orderan dari Ino, sahabatnya yang supercantik. Ino meminta Sakura untuk dicomblangin sama Sasuke, murid baru yang langsung menjadi pangeran sekolah di KHS. Dengan alasan persahabatan, Sakura pun menerima job dari Ino. Padahal, Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah itu.**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll..**

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**## Pacar untuk Miss Cupid ##**

Seorang cewek berambut soft pink yang bernama Sakura tengah tersenyum lebar di depan kaca kamarnya. Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang halus, Sakura bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu Rolling Star-nya Yui, penyanyi idolanya.

_Mou gaman bakkashiteran nai yo_

_Iitai koto wa iwa nakucha_

_Kaerimichi yuugure no basu tei_

_Ochi konda senaka ni_

_Bye Bye Bye_

Sakura bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu.

_Kimi no fighting pose_

_Mise nakya oh!oh!_

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi monaku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

_Sonna rolling days_

Sakura menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Dia bernyanyi sambil menutup matanya dan tetap terus menyisir rambutnya.

_Koron ja ttatte_

_Iin ja nai no_

_Son toki wa waratte ageru_

_Norikonda basu no oku kara_

_Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta_

_Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo oh!oh!_

Sakura yang sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya, kemudian langsung memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sambil terus bernyanyi.

_Yume ni made mita you na sweet love_

_Koibito tachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no_

_Demo genjitsu wa ae nai hi ga_

_Tsuduki nagara mo shinjiteru no_

_Rolling days_

_Oh! Yeah! Oh!_

_Tsumazuitatte way to go!_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_Doro dareka rolling star!_

_Narubeku u egao de itai keredo_

_Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai desho?_

_Kitto uso nante_

_Sou imi wo mota nai no_

_~all my loving~_

_Sou ja nakya yatteran nai_

Belum selesai Sakura menyanyikan lagu tersebut, tiba-tiba...

"Sakuraaa, kamu lama banget sih?" teriak seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan berwajah baby face yang bernama Sasori, kakak cowok Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil cemberut, siap untuk menyemprot Sakura. Ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tak sabar.

Memang, beberapa hari terakhir, setiap pagi Sakura selalu bernyanyi sepanjang satu lagu penuh. Kalau lagu tersebut belum selesai ia nyanyikan, dia nggak bakal mau berangkat ke sekolah. Alhasil, Sasori yang selalu telat karena harus mengantar Sakura sekolah.

Kalau bukan karena sang mama yang menyuruh Sasori untuk mengantarkan Sakura sekolah, Sasori juga nggak bakalan mau nganterin adiknya itu. Selain karena jarak sekolah mereka yang jauh, Sasori juga harus menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan nyanyiannya itu.

"Sewot banget sih! Nii-san kan udah tau kalau aku selalu dan harus menjalani rutinitas wajib yaitu nyanyi satu lagu penuh setiap pagi," sahut Sakura.

"Lagian kan nii-san sendiri yang bersedia nganterin aku. Kalau nggak mau nungguin aku, yaudah Sasori-nii pergi duluan aja. Aku bisa kok pergi sendiri," sambungnya judes.

Sasori mencibir kesal."Huh, kalau bukan karena kaa-san, udah nii-san tinggal kamu. Lagian apa gunanya sih, kegiatan nyanyi-nyanyian kamu itu?"

Nyanyian Sakura pun semakin kencang.

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

_Sonna rolling days_

_...sou wakatteru tte_

_Tsumazuitatte way to go!_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_Doro dareka rolling star!_

"Latihan vocal tau! Siapa tau aja kan suatu saat nanti ada orang yang nawarin aku jadi penyanyi," jawab Sakura setelah menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya.

"ENGGAK MUNGKIN! Mana ada orang yang tahan mendengarkan suara kamu yang fales itu..hahaha." ucap Sasori sambil cengengesan dan langsung buru-buru kabur, menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Sakura yang sangat mengerikan itu.

"Dasar Sasori-nii baka! Kan ntar nii-san juga yang bangga kalau aku jadi penyanyi terkenal!" jerit Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah terhadap kakaknya itu.

Setelah memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam tas, Sakura becermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan penampilannya.

"Hehe...udah keren," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura kemudian menuju ke ruang makan. Sasori yang dari tadi duduk manis sambil cemberut, membuang napas lega ketika melihat Sakura muncul.

"Ayo berangkat..." Sakura mengambil roti isi keju dari atas meja makan dan langsung menuju rak sepatu.

"Saku, kamu kalau makan jangan sambil berdiri gitu dong." tegur mamanya, Tsunade yang juga sedang sarapan.

"Kaa-san, Sakura jangan di nasihatin duduk terus makan sekarang dong, Saso bisa telat nih," gerutu Sasori.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar keluhan dari anak pertamanya ini.

"Kamu hari ini lagi dapat setoran, ya?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Iya, kok kaa-san tau, sih?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Soalnya hari ini kamu nyengir mulu sih," ucap Tsunade sambil menyentil jidat Sakura yang lebar.

Hari ini memang Konan membalas jasa Sakura. T-shirt biru bergambar anak kucing yang sudah lama ia taksir di distro favoritnya. Eh, jasa? Jasa apakah yang membuat Konan dengan senang hati dan sukarela membelikan kaus impian Sakura?

Jawabannya : Biro Jodoh. Yup, biro jodoh alias mak comblang.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana awal mulanya, Sakura terkenal sebagai mak comblang yang canggih. Di Konoha High School atau yang disingkat KHS, Sakura sudah terkenal mulai dari anak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Sakura pun tidak pernah gagal mencomblangkan klien-kliennya. Sampai-sampai Sakura mendapat julukan Miss Cupid.

Pokoknya yang dicomblangi Sakura pasti pacaran. Kalau putus, ya itu salah mereka sendiri. Yang jelas, tugas Sakura hanya untuk membuat mereka pacaran. Sakura juga nggak sembarangan menerima misi. Kata teman-temannya, Sakura memiliki bakat melihat kecocokan kliennya, kira-kira bisa berhasil atau nggak. Tidak jarang Sakura menolak kliennya karena dia melihat nggak ada kemungkinan untuk berhasil. Pokoknya, julukan Miss Cupid itu cocok banget deh buat Sakura!

Kembali ke hari ini. Hari ini sudah janji membawa T-shirt yang ia janjikan pada Sakura ke sekolah. Misi Sakura lagi-lagi berhasil. Semalam Pein menyatakan cintanya pada Konan. Konan dan Pein merupakan kakak kelas Sakura, mereka berdua sama-sama kelas 3. Hanya saja, beda kelas. Konan dikelas 3 IPA 2 sedangkan Pein dikelas 3 IPA 3.

"Oke deh, kaa-san, Saku pergi dulu, ya? Nih, si boneka barbie jadi-jadian berisik banget."

"Yee...dasar jidat lebar! Kalau nggak terpaksa banget mah maless banget." Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tsunade cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

" Udah..udah, sana kalian berangkat." serunya lembut.

Kemudian Sakura dan Sasori berpamitan pada mamanya.

**## Pacar untuk Miss Cupid ##**

Honda Jazz merah Sasori berhenti di depan pagar KHS, sekolah Sakura.

Sakura langsung melahap potongan terakhir roti isi keju yang ia bawa dari rumah, lalu bergegas turun dengan senyum sumringah.

"Thanks, Sasori-nii. Hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap Sakura kepada Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaa...," balas Sasori setengah berteriak sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dari kaca mobilnya yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Ketika mobil Sasori sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

"Ohayou, Kakuzu jii-san.." sapa Sakura dengan semangatnya pada Kakuzu, tukang parkir di sekolahnya. Kakuzu sedang duduk di kursi kayu di bawah pohon sakura sambil minum kopi.

"Eh, Non Sakura. Narik setoran ya hari ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

"Nanti jii-san Saku kasih bagian deh..."

"Nahh..., gitu dong, Non. Jii-san doain deh biar kliennya tambah banyak." ucap Kakuzu dengan semangat. Sifat matre-nya langsung keluar begitu mendengar kata yang berhubungan dengan uang.

Sakura tersenyum lebar."Thank you, Kakuzu jii-san."

"Yor welcam." jawab Kakuzu dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang hancur.

Sakura kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan parkir sambil tertawa nyaring mendengar ucapan Kakuzu tadi.

"Woy!" sebuah tepukan halus dipunggungnya hampir membuat Sakura terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Dasar baka, aku kaget tau!" Sakura mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Didepannya berdiri Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura dari kecil. Sahabatnya itu hanya nyengir melihat reaksi Sakura yang berlebihan.

"Gomen Saku...tapi kok kamu jadi jantungan gini sih?" ucap Ino heran.

"Kamu tuh, yang bikin kaget." jawab Sakura kesal.

Ino hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu. Sampai sekarang, dia masih bingung kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat dari kecil padahal mereka berdua bagaikan bumi dan langit.

Ino merupakan tipe cewek idola cowok-cowok. Cantik, tinggi, body bagus, trendy, dan populer. Yah walaupun Ino agak cerewet, tapi tetap aja Ino itu sempurna banget jadi cewek.

Sakura? Kelihatan dong dari kelakuannya. Cuek, hiperaktif, dan sporty. Tampang Sakura sih memang sangat manis, tapi sayangnya dia galak. Kalau Ino populer karena kecantikannya, Sakura populer karena pekerjaannya sebagai Miss Cupid.

Ino sih belum pernah minta bantuan Sakura. Iya lah, mau cowok mana dia tinggal milih aja. Secara, hampir seluruh anak cowok di sekolah ini naksir dia.

"Kamu kok pagi-pagi gini udah ceria banget sih, forehead?" tanya Ino sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang pirang.

"Biasaa..Ino-pig."

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya disana, Konan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sakura. Tangannya menentang sebuah kantong karton berlabel distro langganan Sakura. Konan langsung tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaa... kamu top banget deh. Sumpaaahh...!" jerit Konan. Anak-anak lain yang bergerombol di teras depan kelas sambil menunggu bel masuk, langsung sibuk berbisik-bisik melihat aksi Konan berlari menuju Sakura dengan gaya ala India.

"Kamu emang hebat, Saku. Nggak salah aku milih kamu jadi mak comblang aku." Konan loncat-loncat heboh sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Akuuu...! Oh iya, kak..mana kaus aku?"

Konan menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya."Nih."

Dengan semangat Sakura langsung mengambilnya dan membuka bungkusan dari Konan itu.

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas sambil melompat-lompat kecil karena kegirangan.

**## Pacar untuk Miss Cupid ##**

Waktu istirahat Sakura menarik Ino ke toilet. Ino hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Sakura.

"Ngapain sih, forehead? Kebelet pipis?" omel Ino.

"Aku mau nyoba kaus baru aku, Ino-pig." jawab Sakura cuek.

Ino hanya mendengus pasrah. Kalau ada maunya, Sakura emang susah dilarang, apalagi waktu kegirangan gini.

"Kamu tunggu di depan pintu, oke, Ino-pig?" Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Forehead?" panggil Ino dari luar.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura dari dalam toilet.

"Kamu aneh banget tau nggak? Kamu sibuk ngurusin urusan percintaan orang-orang, nah kamu sendiri nggak mau cari pacar?" tanya Ino iseng.

"Hmmm," Sakura bergumam. "Aku belum mikirin masalah itu sekarang. Lagian pekerjaan aku sangat menguntungkan kok."

Terdengar suara Sakura mengganti baju.

Pintu toilet terbuka.

"Keren nggak, Ino?" ujar Sakura sambil memutar-mutar badannya seperti model.

"Hmm..keren. Pas banget di tubuh kamu, Saku. Kamu mesen ke Kak Konan pake nyebutin ukuran segala ya?"

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Iya doongg...misi khusus sih. Kamu tau kan Kak Pein itu judesnya minta ampun."

Ino cekikikan. "Dasar kamu itu. Untung aja kamu nggak di marahin, tiba-tiba aja ngajak Kak Pein kenalan."

Sakura kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam toilet untuk memakai seragamnya lagi.

"Hei Sakura, menurut aku kamu juga perlu lho, cari pacar. Masa mak comblang yang profesional nggak bisa nyomblangin diri sendiri, sih?" ucap Ino saat Sakura berada di dalam toilet.

"Ino, Ino... Miss Cupid ini nggak perlu cowok sekarang. Kalau Miss Cupid mau, tinggal memanah hati aku sendiri pake panah cupid aku yang canggih itu, terus satu lagi ke hati cowok yang aku incar. Dijamin berhasil. Masa Miss Cupid nggak bisa cari jodoh sendiri, ya nggak?"

Ino setuju dengan omongan Sakura. Pastinya mereka nggak ada masalah cari jodoh sendiri dong? Ino geleng-geleng sendiri.

Di dalam toilet, Sakura terdiam sesaat. Apa yang Ino katakan tadi memang benar. Sampai sekarang Sakura belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran.

Sakura membuang napas berat. Mungkin hampir semua orang berpikir seperti Ino.

Sakura, si Miss Cupid, gagal mencari jodoh buat dirinya sendiri.

**To Be Continued**

Yihaa! Ini dia fic kedua-ku... padahal besok ada tes, malah buat fic XD

Maaf ya kalau masih banyak Typo-nya ^^

Oh iya ada sedikit penjelasan di chap ini.

Sasori itu sama Sakura umurnya beda 2 tahun. Sasori kelas 3 SMA, sedangkan Sakura kelas 1 SMA. Trus Sasori itu sekolah di SMA Sunagakure ^^a

Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini Sasuke-nya belum muncul. Tapi tenang aja, chapter depan pasti muncul kok ;D

Oke deh, jangan lupa review-nya yaa ;)

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
